


Canes and Cuddles

by Idiotgangleader



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Corporal Punishment, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fryecest - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tears, Threesome - F/F/M, male sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotgangleader/pseuds/Idiotgangleader
Summary: Jacob comes home late one night and Reader and Evie decide to teach him a lesson.





	

You struggled to think of what to do as you tried to calm down your lover, who was currently pacing back and forth in her train cart. You hated seeing her like this; you lived to see that smile on her face and that twinkle of mischief in her eyes. Not when she was prowling around her bedroom looking like she was ready to slaughter an army.

 

“Babe, try to calm down. I’m sure he’s just off with the Rooks somewhere.” You whispered gently as you put a hand on her shoulder.

 

She turned to you sharply with an angry glare on her face.

“That’s exactly the problem, (Y/N)! He probably is off drinking with the Rooks somewhere but for all I know, he could be bleeding to death in an alleyway or lying dead on the street with a bullet in his head! He doesn’t care about who worries about him, he just does what he wants!” She snapped as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration. After a moment, she looked to you with a sad apologetic look in her eyes.

“Forgive me, (Y/N). I shouldn’t yell at you. It’s just…he frustrates me so much sometimes.” She groaned as she went to go sit down in her chair and sulk.

You smiled gently at her before walking over to where she was sitting and stroking her dark hair. You knew that she was worried and that her anger wasn’t directed at you.

“It’s alright, Evie. Don’t worry about me; you have enough to deal with. And try not to worry too much about him either. He’ll learn eventually.” You assured her before leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

She smiled and took your hand in her’s as she leaned her head against you.

“The problem is that he doesn’t. But thank you anyway. Actually, (Y/N), I was…wondering if you could help me with something. If you want to, that is.” She added on the last part quickly.

She seemed a little nervous about whatever it is she wanted to ask you, which was very uncharacteristic for her.

“Of course, whatever you need.”

She blushed slightly before she continued.

“I was wondering…if you…could help me…deal with him…” she said slowly with that twinkle of mischief in her eyes that you loved so much.

Deal with him? That meant one thing and one thing only. But were you ready for that. You and Evie didn’t exactly have the most conventional of relationships. It was open, for one. And more than once, you, she, and also Jacob had fooled around together. And not once did you regret it. It was some of the best experiences you had in your life. And eventually, the three of you developed a very unique bond. Unfortunately though, Jacob was often out either doing missions or running around with the Rooks, so you didn’t get to see him as much as you liked. You were always up for a round with the rambunctious gang leader. But you knew not in the sense that she meant now. You and she had tried some BDSM before in the bedroom. And she had mentioned that she and Jacob also practiced from time to time, but never the three of you together. The aspect was both frightening and exciting. However, as nervous as you were, the thought of seeing Jacob Frye in a vulnerable position was an opportunity that was much too tempting to refuse.

Your cheeks blushed with a light shade of pink as you nodded with excitement and your heart began to race in anticipation. Now came the hard part: waiting for the man to come home.

Luckily for the both of you, it didn’t take long. Within the next hour, Jacob was stumbling onto the train; you guessed trying to make as little noise as possible, Of course, Jacob and being quiet were two things that did not go together in the slightest. Both you and Evie were standing there in his cart ready for him when he jumped through the doorway. When he finally did enter and saw the two of you standing in his cart with your arms crossed, the expression on his face immediately shifted into one of concern.

“H-Hello Evie, (Y/N). Pleasure to see the both of you.” He said nervously.

You smirked as you watched Evie walk slowly and circle around him like a shark ready to ambush its prey. Jacob watched her curiously and then looked at you, wondering what kind of trouble he just walked in on.

“Oh brother of mine, do you know how long it’s been since you left?” She asked in an overly sweet voice. The voice that she used when she wanted you to know that she was displeased. Jacob knew this voice well, it seemed. For immediately you swore as soon as she uttered the last word, the color began to drain from his face.

“Well…I…uh…I mean…”

“And what did I tell you would happen the next time you didn’t come home?” She asked as she roughly grabbed his neck tie in the same dangerously sweet voice.

The expression on his face changed from that of concern to that of pure fear. He looked at Evie and then to you with panic in his eyes before trying to plead his way out of it.

“You…you can’t be serious…here, now…with her…Evie please…I didn’t…I won’t…”

The paleness of his face was replaced by a furious blush that crept over his cheeks and all the way down to his neck. You thought about all the times that you and Evie had dabbled into this stuff and up until then, you had always been in the submissive position. But now, just seeing the look of fear on Jacob’s face was making your heart races and doing things to your body that you never expected they would. And you haven’t really even gotten started yet.

“Well, since just I alone punishing you doesn’t seem to have had much of an effect, I figured this was the next option. You forced my hand, Jacob Frye. Maybe a little humiliation will do you some good.” She whispered without releasing her tight grip on his tie. Turning to you, she gave an approving nod before tilting her head towards him.

“Start undressing him.”

You expected more pleading out of him, but instead he remained completely silent as you slowly began peeling off his coat. Tossing the heavy garment across the room before moving to remove his waist belts and then his vest. He was completely stiff, perhaps because if he knew if he resisted, things would be much worse for him. If only he knew how badly he was already going to get it.

“That’s enough for now, (Y/N). This next part he needs to do by himself.” Evie said quietly before leading Jacob over to the desk. Once he saw where she was leading him, the panicked expression on his face returned in full force. As if he already knew exactly what was coming to him.

“Evie…” he pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears. Evie only responded by moving her hand from his tie to his hair. Gripping it tightly and causing him to grimace.

“Jacob, you were missing for two days while I stayed here and worried for your well being. Was that a nice thing to do?”

Jacob’s eyes were clenched shut and his lips were set in a painful expression at his sister’s tight grip on his hair. Part of you looked at his face and wanted nothing more than to comfort him. Part of you wanted nothing more than to relish in his painful moans. Still, since this was your first time all together, you let Evie take the lead.

“N-no…” he whined as he angled his head in a desperate effort to provide slack for his scalp. She responded by jerking his head in a reminder for him to be still.

“And what do you think you deserve as punishment for such behavior?” she asked sweetly as she moved her other hand to caress his ass, which was still covered by his trousers.

“Please…no…” he continued whining, before looking to you and his blush returning in full force.

She whispered something in his ear that was too soft for your ears. But you did notice him shaking his head in response.

“I asked you a question, Jacob.” She asked more harshly before giving his ass a firm slap.

“I-I…d-deserve…to…get the cane…” he uttered brokenly.

Evie smiled in approval before releasing her grip on his hair and moving her hand to stroke it soothingly.

“That’s right. This is for you, because I love you. Because (Y/N) loves you. Because we care if something happens to you. Because no matter how painful the cane is, it will be nowhere near how much it will hurt to lose you.” She said softly before pulling his head down slightly so she could press a kiss to his forehead.

You could swear that you saw his eyes filling up with tears, but you couldn’t be sure. You watched Evie intently as she assured and comforted Jacob. It was what made her so good at what she did. No matter how harshly she punished, and you knew that she punished hard sometimes, she always reminded you that you were loved.

“Drop your trousers.” She said gently but firmly.

He hesitated for a moment before looking in your direction.

“She’s going to watch because she loves you too, and if you take this well, there may be a little something in it for you afterwards.” She whispered encouragingly as she caressed his cheek.

He bit his lip before slowly moving his hands to undo his belt, fiddling with it before undoing it and pulling his trousers and undergarments to his knees. Exposing his pale ass to both you and Evie. Obediently, he leaned over the desk and gripped the opposing side to steady himself. Waiting for Evie to deliver his punishment.

The sight of Jacob with his pants down and leaning over the desk sent shocks of pleasure all the way down to your lower belly. Sure, you had seen him naked many times, but this was different. So completely different.

Evie pulled out the cane sword from near the coat rack and readied it.

“You will get a dozen, Jacob. Six from me, and six from (Y/N). You know what happens if you try to resist.”

He nodded his head weakly before dropping it down.

Evie nodded in approval before pulling the sheathed cane sword back and letting it whip across Jacob’s backside with a loud crack. You had expected him to cry out, but he remained silent. In a way, it both surprised you and didn’t surprise you. Whenever Evie used the cane on you, you always cried out in pain from the start. Her sheer strength plus the hardness of the object on your bottom proving too much to keep silent. But Jacob was a seasoned assassin and brawler, and you knew he could take a lot of pain.

After a moment, she pulled back the cane again to bring it down harshly. Again, Jacob stayed silent, but you swore you could see his body slightly trembling. On the fourth strike, Jacob let out a loud groan of pain. The sound making you both want to run over and cuddle him and fuck him mercilessly. By the time Evie reached the sixth strike, you could see tear drops on the desk beneath his face. After the final blow, Evie took a moment to rub his back and give him several words of encouragement before handing you the cane sword.

You felt nervous and slightly scared. You didn’t want to hurt him, but Evie assured you beforehand that he had a safe word, and if he needed to he would use it. Was that what she whispered to him before?

Taking the cane in your hands, you took up a spot behind him before taking a breath and bringing object down hesitantly. It was nowhere near powerful as Evie’s and Jacob didn’t even flinch despite his backside already being covered in sore welts. The next blow was the same, except this time Jacob spoke up.

“(Y/N)…it’s alright…I’m alright…don’t be afraid…I can take it…” he whispered without turning around to look at you. Evie gave a smile of approval before giving you a reassuring nod.

Nodding back at her, you pulled your arm back and let the cane crack down more harshly. This time he flinched, and let out a slight whimper of pain. Three more to go, you thought as you brought the cane down again, this time causing him to let out a quiet sob. His bottom was a furious shade of red and colored in welts, but you still brought the cane down again in another harsh crack. He was sobbing now, and it both broke your heart and excited you. Biting your lip, you raised your arm back and brought the cane down more harshly than all the others, causing him to let out a loud cry of pain.

Once it was over, Evie quickly pulled out a bottle of some kind from one of the desk drawers and squeezed some liquid onto her hand. You were about to question what it was until she began massaging the liquid into Jacob’s punished bottom. It was soothing lotion that Evie had used on you many times after one of your kinky adventures in the bedroom. After she was done, she whispered something in Jacob’s ear before taking his wrist gently and easing him off the desk. Helping his step out of his trousers on the floor before leading him over to the couch and beckoning you over to join them.

Evie sat down and sat Jacob down next to her before pulling her beloved brother into a tight embrace. The second that Jacob was in his sister’s arms, he began sobbing quietly into her shoulder. Wrapping his arms tightly around her and burying his face into her shirt. Evie responded by stroking his hair and rubbing his back all the while whispering loving and caring words to him. Praising him on how well he took it and reaffirming how much she loved him.

It was both touching and heartbreaking to see Jacob break down like that. And you weren’t sure which was stronger. Until finally, a feeling of dread and horror began to creep up in your chest. You had just caused pain to someone you loved, and got aroused by it. What the hell was wrong with you?! You loved Jacob and Evie too. You never should never want to see them in pain, ever. Yet, here he was a sobbing mess because of pain that you helped caused. It made you sick.

Once his sobs had died down a little, you leaned into his body and wrapped your arms around his back, hugging him from behind. As you held him, tears began filling up in your eyes as you thought about how hard you hit him. You buried your face into his shoulder blade as you began whispering tearful apologies over and over to him.

After a moment, you felt him pull away from Evie’s embrace and turn his body towards you. You were shocked when you felt him wrap his arms around you and cradle your head against his chest.

“Shh…It’s alright (Y/N), I’m alright. Like I said, I can take it.” He whispered as he stroked your hair and kissed the top of your head.

You buried your face deeply into his shirt as you clung to him desperately. Soon enough, the feeling of guilt began to die away and was replaced by cathartic tears of relief and reassurance.

“I love you.” You whispered softly.

He pulled your head back so that he could wipe away some of your tears before placing a gentle kiss to your lips.

“I love you too, (Y/N).”

You relaxed in his arms for a while before Evie got up and kissed the both of your heads.

“The two of you alright?” she whispered as she stroked both of your heads.

Jacob nodded before pulling his sister down for a quick kiss, causing her to laugh and playfully push on his chest before looking over to you.

You nodded and she responded by pressing a firm kiss to your forehead before capturing your lips in a passionate kiss. After a moment, she pulled away and looked at the two of you with eager eyes.

“Now that that’s taken care of. I think that we have something else that needs to be addressed.” She said with a smirk as she began tugging at the hem of your shirt to pull it off. Jacob looked at the two of you with excited eyes as he moved his hands to begin undoing Evie’s belt.

She responded by playfully pushing him back down on the couch, moving instead to reach her hand to stroke Jacob’s exposed cock which was surprisingly rock hard. You figured you shouldn’t be surprised. You were always left soaking wet whenever Evie spanked you.

“Jacob, sometimes I wonder if the cane can ever truly be a punishment for you if this is how you react to it.” She smirked as she continued caressing his length, causing him to sigh contently and lean back against the back of the couch. Suddenly, Evie stopped and pulled her hand away, causing Jacob to look at her in confusion. Instead, she looked to you and beckoned you over with a suggestive gesture with her finger.

“He’s been such a good boy, (Y/N). Maybe we should put on a little show for him.” She suggested before leaning in and capturing your lips in a dominating kiss. You smirked against her lips before wrapping your arms tightly around her and tangling your fingers in her hair.

Evie pulled away for a moment so she could look at Jacob and flash him a warning glare.

“Don’t touch yourself, unless you want to end up back over the desk.” She warned, causing him to nod his head nervously.

She turned back to you to reach around and unclip the clasp of your bra and letting it fall to the floor. You shivered at the cold air on your exposed nipples and turned to look at Jacob, who was biting his bottom lip and looking at you hungrily. The look on his face distracted you, and you didn’t see Evie leaning down until you felt her soft lips and hot tongue on your nipple. You moaned loudly as you moved your hands up to grip her hair tightly, holding her closer as she continued her ruthless torture.

It felt so good, but you were already feeling impatient. Hastily, you pulled away and began unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse, leaning in to nip and suckle on her neck and collarbone once they were exposed. You groaned loudly when you felt the familiar feeling of her nails dragging themselves down your back. When you finally got her shirt off, you hastily began fiddling with her bra clasp. Pulses shot down to your core when you finally pulled the garment off. Evie Frye was already beautiful clothed, but the sight of her undressed in her natural beauty was nothing short of breathtaking.

Leaning in, you wrapped your arms tightly around her naked torso and began nipping and kissing her breast, intentionally ignoring the sensitive bud in the middle and only moving your mouth to it when she gave you a warning tug on your hair. She was getting impatient as well, it seemed. Pulling back, you looked up at her and flashed a smirk. When she gave you a knowing smirk back, both of you quickly removed the rest of your clothes and returned to Jacob, who was still watching with an intense lustful gaze. His knuckles white from gripping the fabric of the couch in an effort to refrain from touching himself.

“Feeling a little left out, dear brother?” She teased as she walked over to him and stroked his head.

He nodded slightly and leaned into her touch, but otherwise remained silent.

“Your backside must really hurt, sitting on this couch after such a harsh punishment. Why don’t you get on your knees instead?” She cooed to him sweetly before leaning down to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

When she pulled away, he quickly got off the couch and moved to kneel on the floor in front of it. Looking up at her and waiting for her to give him more orders. She smiled at him with approval and stroked his hair some more.

“While you’re down there, you might as well make yourself useful. (Y/N), come over here.” She beckoned you over with the same gesture with her finger that never failed to turn you on.

Cautiously you walked over to her and Jacob, noticing the dominating smirk on her face and wondering what kind of dirty thoughts were rummaging through that gorgeous head of hers. Watching intently as she leaned down and pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room with the rest of his clothes.

“Sit down and relax, let him take care of you.” She said sweetly as she gestured to the couch.

Understanding immediately, you sat down on the couch and slightly opened your legs; eagerly awaiting the part that came next.

“You know what to do.” She whispered to him before she moved to sit on the couch next to you.

He quickly moved to place his hands on your knees and spread them apart slightly wider before burying his face in between your thighs. You bit down on your lip in a futile effort to hold back a loud moan when you felt his hot tongue on your core, gripping his hair when you felt his stubble scratching against your inner thighs. Finally, you let out a loud groan of pleasure when he sucked roughly on your labia. He ate you out like he did everything else, rough and ruthless. And you couldn’t get enough of it.

You loved when Evie ate you out as well. Her tongue was careful and talented and knew exactly where to go to make you scream in pleasure, but you also enjoyed the spontaneous and crude mouth that was Jacob’s.

As you close your eyes in pleasure at the endless assault of Jacob’s mouth on your folds, you let out a sharp gasp of surprise when you felt Evie’s mouth return to your nipple. She nipped and sucked in the way she knew you liked the most, while Jacob began massaging your clit with his tongue. It was too much, way too much and you knew that at this rate, you wouldn’t last long at all.

Evie must’ve known that you were close for as soon as you felt the dam inside yourself about to break, she pulled her mouth away from your breast.

“That’s enough, Jacob. The time has come for the main attraction.”

Immediately, Jacob moved himself away from your dripping core, much to your displeasure.

“Stand up, (Y/N).” she ordered as she stood up herself and helped Jacob to his feet. Gently caressing his ass before patting the now vacant spot on the couch where you just were. Obediently, he sat down with a slight grimace, but otherwise remained alert and ready to receive his next orders.

“Poor Jacob, so eager for some attention, aren’t you?” She whispered as she caressed his thigh and ghosted her fingers over his throbbing length.

Jacob closed his eyes and nodded eagerly, obviously desperate for any kind of stimulation.

Turning to you, Evie patted Jacob’s lap before moving to skillfully climbing the back of the couch and angling her core above Jacob’s head.

“Let’s see if you can make both of us come, dear brother.” She whispered before placing her core in his face, while you moved to straddle his lap and impale yourself on his hard member.

He groaned into his sister’s folds once he was inside you, and you didn’t waste any time, moving your thighs up and down as you rode him mercilessly and relished in the sight that was in front of you. Evie’s face contorting in pleasure as Jacob eagerly licked and sucked at her awaiting pussy. You were denied your nirvana just a few minutes earlier, so it didn’t take long for you to reach that point again. But you wanted more than just your pleasure. No, you wanted to make Jacob have the best orgasm he’s ever had in his life.

Taking a deep breath, you clenched up your core while continuing to bounce up and down on his length as the thrust upward into you. He responded by letting out a loud muffled groan into Evie’s folds and quickening his pace. You were so close, so fucking close.

Looking up towards Evie, you saw her clenching her teeth before throwing her head back and screaming Jacob’s name. That was all you needed to push you over the edge as you leaned forward and gripped Jacob’s shoulders tightly. Letting out a loud groan as your pussy clenched up around him. Apparently, this was all Jacob needed as you heard him groan loudly and grip your hips so tightly, you could swear that he would leave some bruises. You could feel his member pulsing inside of you as you rode out the waves from your own orgasm.

After a moment, you stopped to catch your breath. Evie had already removed herself from her spot on top of the couch and once you were sure that you wouldn’t fall over, you moved yourself off of Jacob and took the spot on the couch next to him. He was still catching his breath when you reached over to caress his cheek. When he smiled warmly at you, you brought your lips to his and gave him a firm but gentle kiss. Tasting the lingering flavor of Evie’s juices still on his lips.

Evie sat down on the opposite side and began stroking his hair lovingly, a satisfied and approving smile etched on her lips. Once you pulled away from the kiss, you snuggled into Jacob’s side and looked up at Evie, who reached down and began caressing your hair as well.

“Why don’t we all rest in my bed for a while?” she suggested as she stood up and offered her hand to help both of you get to your feet.

Eagerly taking her hand, you waited for Jacob to stand up before the three of you made your way to Evie’s bedroom. You did feel really tired all of a sudden, and you wanted nothing more than to snuggle with your two favorite people in the world and go to sleep.

Evie got in first, then Jacob followed by yourself. Evie wrapped her arms around Jacob to rest his head on her chest while you snuggled up to the back of him and spooned him lovingly.

“You must be exhausted. Get some sleep, Jacob. You’ve earned it.” You heard her whisper to Jacob as you began to doze off, but not before you felt a hand firmly gripping yours. In your tired state, you couldn’t figure out which one it was, and it honestly didn’t really matter. All you cared about was that the two people you loved the most were there with you as your eyes succumbed to the heavy burden of sleep.

“I love you two.” You whispered as you gripped whichever hand it was that was intertwined with yours.

“We love you too, (Y/N) came two muffled unison voices that made you feel like the luckiest girl alive.


End file.
